


Hypothesis: One can gain control of a city in under 365 days.

by sharks_or_hippos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Don!Pidge, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Pidge, Short Chapters, Teacher Allura (Voltron), Underage Drinking, Violence, Weed, i love my drunk babes, more underage drinking oops, pidge being called katie irl, pidge is a badass change my mind, pidge is her name for strangers, pidge is too young for this :’(, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharks_or_hippos/pseuds/sharks_or_hippos
Summary: Pidge decides to conduct an experiment. It gets a little out of hand. Oops?orThe Mafia Boss!Pidge AU no one asked for. Like no one. I’ve needed this for so long.





	1. pidge is a badass change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t condone bullying or underage drinking, drugs, or ya know. joining the mafia. pls don’t do it kiddos. make good choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prolouge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHES. THIS ISNT TOO CHANGED LMAO BUT IT FEELS WAAAAAAAYYYYY LESS RUSHED HALLE FUCKING LUJA

“Aren’t you a little too young to be a don?”

“Aren’t you a little too old to be less powerful than me?” Pidge raised an eyebrow, pleased with her answer. 

Zarkon chuckled, but his expression turned dark. “ _ You  _ have no idea the extent of my power. I have been in this game for  _ years,  _ and  _ you  _ are just a child that needs to learn her manners.”

“I’ve been in this ‘game’ for exactly 334 days, less than a year. And yet, I could take over your ‘empire’ in a matter of minutes. You could be dead on this floor before you could so much as  _ blink  _ in my direction. So  _ Mr.  _ Zarkon, what’ll it be?”

“Victory or  _ death,”  _ Zarkon spat. 

“Suit yourself,” Pidge said and pulled out a revolver, firing twice. 

Within two hours, half of Zarkon’s men had joined her, and the other half were being hunted down. Tonight, they swam with the fishes. 


	2. dont go for the brother dummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love puns

“You- You killed _ Zarkon?” _ Lance asked, shocked. 

“Yeah. It was way easier than it should have been but..” Pidge shrugged. 

“But what?” Keith inquired, tucking himself against Lance’s side. Lance leaned his head against Keith’s. Those two were disgustingly cute. 

“We only got half of his men, the others are… and so we don’t have control over his old territory.  The other heads are making a land grab and Zarkon’s son has come out of hiding to claim his throne.”

“So, we made another mess, then?” Lance chuckled. “I’ve got this one. So here’s what we’re going to do,” Lance started as Coran approached the group. As the family’s consigliere, he had to have some input.

“I told you this would be a bad idea Pidge.” Coran said. 

“Well, he put a hit out on my brother. He should’ve known better.” He should’ve. Known. Better. And with Matt in the hospital, Pidge’s anger festered. When Pidge got mad, few people made it out alive. 

“We’re going to have to do some diplomacy,” Coran said, looking pointedly at the three of them. “How did you even get out of his compound alive?” 

“I walked out.”

“And how might I ask, did that work out for you?”

“Pretty well actually. Most people don’t expect Don Pidge to be a 4’8” 14 year old girl. Some even guarded me.”

“Hmm, and how many new recruits do we have?” Coran asked. 

“We’ve gained 57% of their numbers. The other 43% has allied with Lotor, where I can’t get to them or has  _ don _ ned a pair of concrete boots.” 

“Oh my  _ GOD _ , Katie, that’s the worst one yet,” Lance groaned, shoving his face into Keith’s shoulder. Keith just patted his hair sympathetically and chuckled lightly. 


	3. ”What the ACTUAL fuck Katie?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao yeet

“So,” Hunk said, “ _ you, _ Katie Holt, are a  _ mob boss _ . Do your parents know?” 

“They don’t know.”

“And how long has this been going on?” 

“337 days.”

“What the ACTUAL fuck Katie? How does that happen?”

“Well, it all started when…

 

._.

  
  


“Ms. Holt, I trust your hypothesis will be turned in next week?” Katie’s Human Studies teacher, Ms. Altea, asked her. 

“Yes ma’am,” Katie replied. 

“Do you have and ideas on what you’ll be doing yet?”

“Well, I was thinking about studying how much control one can gain in a set amount of time.” 

“Control?” Ms. Altea asked. 

“How much of this school can I get to follow me, simply by the art of persuasion.”

“Do you have a time period in mind?”

“I was thinking about possibly doing a month. I can journal my followers numbers in a notebook.”

“Yes, well please phrase and support your hypothesis based on prior knowledge and have it on my desk by tuesday.”

“Of course.” Katie was no slacker, she’s 12 and in 12th grade. That doesn’t happen without work. 


	4. lmao right hand

As Katie walked towards her friends at lunch, she was shoved down. 

“Nerd. You are nothing,” Lotor said. She knew without looking. It was always Lotor. 

Unfortunately, this time Keith saw, which resulted with Lotor landing in a sad heap next to Katie, unconscious. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Thankfully, Mr. Coran Altea, Ms. Altea’s uncle, saw the whole thing and Keith got away with just a detention. Katie, Lance and Keith were walking towards the detention hall. Lance and Katie didn’t have detention, but since Mr. Altea was running it, they could hang around. 

“D’you wanna hear my hypothesis for Ms. Altea’s class. 

“No,” Keith and Lance replied in unison. 

“I bet you do,” now she had them hooked. Her plotting usually made for an interesting show, albeit causing them all some trouble. 

“What is it, this time?” Keith deadpanned, but Katie could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

“I’m going to _ own this school,”  _ she said decisively. 

“And how might you do that?” Lance asked. 

“Mmm, persuasion, blackmail, a little bit of mischief,” Katie joked. 

“And how is this going to be set up, then.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What is the  _ hierarchy?”  _ Lance rolled the word off his tongue, Katie and Keith both knew he wanted in. Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, letting him know that he was in too. 

“I was thinking of a mafia-esque kind of thing. I could be the head, and you are my right hand men.”

“Isn’t there usually just one right hand man. You only have one right hand, so,” Lance said. 

“Yeah but you’re a package deal, and I’m ambidextrous so I’ll need a left hand man too.”

“DIBS ON RIGHT!” they both said and then glared at each other. Coran gave them a pointed look. They needed to be quieter. 

“Fine. I have two right hands now.” 

“Awesome.” Lance said. 

“Do we need bodyguards?” Keith mused. 

“That can come later. For now, we plot.”


	5. i love this allura

1 WEEK LATER

 

As Katie presented her hypothesis to Ms. Altea, she realized something. 

“If I’m going to do this, I’m going to need a pseudonym, won’t I?”

“Absolutely. Do you have anything in mind?”

“Pidge,” Katie said. 

“Hm, why that one.”

“To let my brother know that it’s me when he finds out.”

“And no one else knows about this?”

“Just Lance and Keith, my right hand men.”

Allura hummed. 

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, right?”

“How am I supposed to exact revenge on some  _ particular  _ students.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re a teacher.”

“That’s the point.” Allura winked. “I can be your inside man. Your mole. I’ll keep this out of the staff gossip.”

“Thank you.” Maybe Allura- Ms. Altea is more like her than she thought. Maybe she is still a little youthful. It is her first year teaching anyway. Maybe Allura will work for  _ her.  _


	6. t h e  n a m e s a k e b i t c hhhhh

ONE MONTH LATER

 

By the time Katie turned in her journal, she had control of every school in the district. She decided to extend her experiment, 365 days. 

_ Hypothesis: One can gain control of a city in under 365 days.  _

She was known as Don Pidge. Made a mob boss before even turning 13. And her people, known as cadets, were everywhere. Even in the Galra and Marmora gangs. People knew them as the Garrison. A single unit that moved swiftly, sharply. No one escaped. Everyone caved to her. Katie hadn’t killed yet, but being her father’s daughter, she knew how. And she was no longer afraid to let people know that. 

Allura, her greatest ally, became a master negotiator. No longer attached through school to the project, she felt no obligation to keep Katie from hurting people. 

And so, she made her first kill. She no longer was Katie, but Pidge. And the more it happened, the more people feared her. Allura started torturing. Keith and Lance, assisted on her kills. , Keith’s older brother became their bodyguard, and so did Adam. Adam, ’s fiancé, was usually guarding her right hand men and negotiator. But as much as possible, all of them stuck together, because  and Adam didn’t like being apart, and Katie missed her friends. 

Gradually, her territory expanded. She started taking control of Galra and Marmora. 

The Marmorites joined her cause, absorbing into her mob. 

And then, she killed Zarkon. With him, there was only 2 enemies left: Lotor and Sendek. Then, her hypothesis would be proven. 

  
  


._.

  
  


“So,” Hunk said, “you want me to join?”

“Yes. I need your skills to aid in my ‘diplomacy.’” The word felt new on her tongue. She was used to taking what she wanted, in typical mafia fashion, but this was too delicate.

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really, you don’t.”

“I’ll join then.”

“Good.”


	7. dISPOSABLE IM DED

Diplomacy, as it turns out, is  _ not  _ as easy as it seems. 

“Don Pidge, hello,” Lotor says, and kisses Katie’s hand. She wants to yank it back, but apparently that’s not good diplomacy or manners. 

“Mm, Lotor, nice to finally meet you.”

“Ah, ah, ah, it’s  _ Don _ Lotor,” He chided arrogantly. 

“You’re not a don until you earn it,” she wanted to say, but all that came out was, “I apologize, it’s my mistake  _ Don  _ Lotor.”

“You know what we’re here to discuss?” It was phrased like a statement, but Lotor seemed a bit out of it since Katie is so young.

“My territory, I presume.”

“Smart girl, but not smart enough to realize that the territory is  _ mine. _ Left to me by my dear father. The one  _ you  _ killed.”

“He put out a hit on the wrong person. He got himself killed. You’re lucky said person didn’t die, or you would’ve been killed too”

“I agree, he did get himself killed, but, I as his son, have the right to his territory.”

“Do you really now?” Pidge pulled out a gun, twirling it between her fingers. 

“How did that get past security?”

“Your numbskull lackeys didn’t think to check an oh-so-innocent looking  _ child _ .” Pidge pouted, mocking. 

“How old are you again?”

“I turned 13 a few months ago.”

“Too young. The system has  _ failed  _ you.” 

“I’ve graduated high school, don’t worry.”

“Impressive. How many languages do you speak?”

“Including ASL, I speak 13 languages other than english. It makes for easier business negotiations.”

“Even more impressive, I’m sure it comes in handy. I speak two other than english myself.” 

“Ah, which ones?”

“Spanish and German.”

“I speak those languages too.” Katie has this diplomacy shit  _ down. _

“Enough small talk, where are we drawing boundary lines.”

“Why split the power? Join me and I can take care of all your duties. It must be hard with all the sudden work.” 

“I don’t think so, despite you clearly having more obvious intelligence, I am very clever”

“Cocky too, apparently. Would you care to back that statement up?”

Lotor just blinked at her in disbelief.

“I guess you wouldn’t. Smart of you.” Pidge said. 

“Are we drawing lines or not?” Lotor asked, growing increasingly irritated.

Pidge smiled sweetly at him. “Yes, I’ll take all of this,” she circled the whole map, “and  _ you  _ can have, uh, oops. Nothing left. Oh well.”

“What  _ childishness _ is this?” Lotor fumed. 

“Just doing my job, sweetie.”

“This meeting is  _ over.  _ If you wanted war, you’ve got it.” 

Pidge tsked. “I’m giving you one more chance. Join me?”

“I said no.”

“Mm, too bad you’re disposable,” Pidge said and pulled a knife out. She tossed it with impeccable accuracy, right above Lotor’s hip. Keith would be proud.

Lotor crumpled, and as he lay on the ground, Pidge walked up to him. 

“Ready to join?” she asked. 

Lotor managed a nod.

“Good, because I wasn’t lying when I said you’re disposable.”


	8. cleanup on aisle 3

Hunk didn’t take to Katie dragging a half-dead Lotor through the compound’s front door too well. 

She had her hand wrapped around his pale and skinny ankle. His limbs dragged behind him along with blood from his wound. 

“HEY GET SOMEONE FOR CLEANUP ON AISLE 3!” Katie yelled. 

“Oh my  _ god  _ Katie. Oh my  _ GOD!  _ KATIE!”

“Hey Hunk.”

“ _ Why?  _ Katie,  _ why?” _

_ “ _ He underestimated me.”

“That’s all it took?!?” Hunk was starting to lose it. 

“I mean, he didn’t wanna join?”

“More understandable but still. He’s almost  _ dead!”  _

_ “ _ Yeah, and? You know that I literally _ killed  _ Zarkon, right?”

“That’s different! He put a hit on your brother.”

Pidge shrugged. “I’ve killed for less than just challenging my intelligence. He’s lucky he’s alive.” She pointed looked at a half-conscious Lotor.

Hunk left the room. 

and Adam came to collect the body. They would take him to Thace and Ulaz. They’ll know what to do with him. 

“HEY KEITH!”

“YEAH?”

“GET IN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS STAB WOUND! I FUCKING THREW THE KNIFE!”

Keith and Lance came stumbling in. They definitely had been making out. Gross. 

“Oooo, nice one Katie!” he said. 

“Hell yeah it was!” They highly fived. 

Hunk could be heard grumbling, as he had to walk back into the room to the sight. “I’m leaving again.”


	9. b-wing

They’d sent Allura to interrogate Lotor. Oh how much Allura has changed in under a year. She had been a school teacher, a caretaker. She still was, of course, but she had changed. Or maybe it was that her true colors were revealed. Who knew?

Allura walked out of the holding room, without a single drop on her suit, but her weapons, dripping with blood, told another story.

“Did you get the info?” Pidge asked.

“Would I be out here if I hadn’t?” She asked. Pidge hummed in acknowledgement, and Allura continued, “Sendak was not working with Lotor, but apparently Lotor had someone named Acxa planted in Sendak’s ranks. She should know some valuable information about Sendak’s next move.”

“Great,” Pidge said. “Did you give him a nice scar for all the times he messed with me in highschool.”

“Yes Katie, I had to look at his dick for that one, and well, it was even smaller than expected.”

Everyone around them gave a light chuckle.

“Did you give him another one for pretending he hadn’t tormented me for years?”

“Well, I already had his sad excuse for a dick out, so yes, I did. He has little hope for any heir now.”

Pidge laughed and soon Keith and Lance joined in, followed by the rest of the room. They all hated Lotor, and fully believed he got what he deserved. 

“Did you release his sorry ass?” Katie asked after the laughter died down.

“Yeah,” Allura nodded, “I had his own drop him on his own front door step.”

“Perfect.” Katie looked smug and watched as Lance pulled Keith out of the room, probably to suck face obscenely loud in some random hallway. Just for some poor, poor soul to walk in on. Katie literally gave them a whole ass make-out room to avoid this but alas, they enjoyed other people’s pain. 

Everyone who saw them go made a note to themselves to avoid that whole direction in general. Poor, poor Hunk didn’t know to do that yet and walked in on them doing what was previously described in the B-Wing. 


	10. it dont bite

“LANCE!”

“KEITH!”

Both boys ran to their destination, the other, and ended up on top of the large dining room table, clutching each other.

“PIDGE!” They both yelled in unison. 

“Sorry, can’t help you,” she said, too busy with her coding to care about the alligator in the room. The  _ actual  _ alligator. What the fuck were their lives. 

“If I die, I’m glad it’s with you,” Lance said. 

“Stop being so damn dramatic,” Keith replied, “but me too.”

“MATT!” they both yelled, “GET YO FUCKIN’ GATOR BITCH!”

He sauntered lazily into the room, motions made slow by the pot brownies he’d had. “Oh  _ there _ you are Debra.” He turned to the boys on the table, “It don’t bite.”

“YES IT DO!”

“Why the  _ fuck _ did you bring an alligator onto my property?” Pidge said. 

“Better yet, why did you name it Debra?” Lance said and Keith nodded. 

“1. She’s my pet. 2. Debra is a perfectly fine name for an alligator. Fight me.”

“You do know that Keith will actually fight you, right?” Pidge asked, “He would win too.”

Matt looked a little ticked off at that but looked back at Keith and gulped. 

Matt slipped a sparkly pink collar and leash  onto Debra’s neck and led her off. 

Lance and Keith sighed and laid down on the larger couch, Lance’s head resting on the armrest and Keith face-down on Lance’s chest. Lance lazily carded his hands through Keith’s hair. 

“Gross. Both of you.” Pidge muttered. 

“Do we look like we care,” said Lance. 

“No, ‘cause you’ve both gone soft on me.”

“Oh well,” Lance replied, Keith now asleep on his chest and he felt himself fading too. “Hey Katie?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna join the cuddle party?” Lance asked, minutely gesturing to Keith, so not to disturb him. 

“Yeah, okay,” Katie said. She walked over to her best friends and laid opposite of Keith with her feet next to Lance’s face. 

“Good night” she said. 

“Good  _ morning.”  _ Keith replied, chuckling. 

  
  


._.

  
  


When she woke up she realized that it had been the best sleep she’d had in months. Maybe having Keith and Lance living at the compound wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	11. 20 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i? back? with an update? 
> 
>  
> 
> possibly ;)

“What day is it now?”

“345”

“What are we going to do when it hits 365?” Lance asked Katie. He seemed excited, like he was hoping for a party. 

“We haven’t gotten the whole city yet, so we’re not planning anything until we do.”

“Well it took us months to prepare to take down Zarkon and we got lucky with Lotor, but Sendak?”

“He’s not gonna want to negotiate, because he knows how that went for Lotor and Zarkon.”

“We could video chat him and actually negotiate.” Lance suggested. 

“And if he doesn’t want to join?”

“I can snipe him.”

“Alright. Sounds like a plan,” Katie said, as she pulled out her phone to make arrangements. 

“Keith and I can go see Acxa. She might know where his office is and if this plan is feasible.”  Lance suggested. 

“Good idea, I’ll find out how Lotor is communicating with her and get her a location.”

  
  


._.

  
  


I’m sending you coordinates, be there at 7 p.m.” Pidge said to Lance and Keith. 

“Alright,” Keith replied. 

“Hey, stay safe guys. People are starting to suspect us.”

“We’ll be fine.” Lance said, but Pidge could tell he was nervous by how attached to Keith he seemed to be. “Just worry about yourself okay? Keep Shiro close, okay?” 

“I will. You two do the same with Adam. I don’t want to lose anyone.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. I doubt Acxa will be hostile, now that she works for us.”

“I hope.”

 

._.

  
  


Katie checked her phone. Sendak wanted to meet in person. Maybe he is less intelligent than she thought. 


	12. oh?

Diplomacy  _ was  _ Lance’s strong suit. He went in first, and Keith would join him later, because Keith was helping Adam with something. 

“Hello, Acxa, my name’s Lance.”

“Hey Lance. I’m Acxa, but as I already knew your name, I’m sure you know mine.”

“I do, so, let’s get down to business. Are you willing to continue your work, with the same pay as before, but for the Garrison?” Lance asked, expression hopeful.

“I want a 10% raise.”

“Let me just text Don Pidge.” Lance paused to type at a ridiculously fast pace. He waited for all of 10 seconds. “Boss says 5%, no more than that is reasonable.”

“Deal.”

“Great, my associate will be joining us shortly, by the way.” He said. 

“Yes, I know. He and Adam are outside. I’m surprised they let the right hand go unguarded.”

“Mm and how do you know that?”

“Your guard just walked in,” Acxa said, deadpan. 

“We have quite a few of those, Acxa, the only reason you know of two of them is because the rest don’t go by their real names in our presence.”

“Smart of them.”

“It was Don Pidge’s idea,” Keith said, walking up to the table and trailing his fingertips over Lance’s arm and shoulders. 

“Hey Keith.”

“Hey,” Keith said, the look in his eyes way too fond to just be an ‘associate’ to Lance. Acxa noticed the color of Keith’s eyes, a deep indigo that reminded her of her brother. She shook it off, knowing that she’d never see him again.

Then, her eyes drifted to his small frame and sharp features, reminiscent of her mom and-

“You’re my brother,” she said bluntly. 

Keith just stared, dumbfounded. “I don’t have a sister,” he said, but Acxa could tell he wasn’t sure.

“You wouldn’t remember me, but I remember you.”

Keith was gaping at this point, gripping Lance’s hand with what looked like a painful amount of strength. “My- My sister?”

“Yes. We’ve established that.”

“So,” Lance cut in, trying to change the subject before Keith lost it, “what can you tell us about Sendak?”

  
  


._.

  
  


That night, when Lance laid down, Keith immediately went for him. They usually cuddled at night, but this, this was  _ clutching _ . Keith has Latched onto Lance for dear life, and sobbed. Lance wasn’t sure if it was tears of joy though. Keith had a lot of abandonment issues that made him wary of anyone (even Lance when it got really bad) leaving, but he also really wished for a family. It was probably a little of both hope and fear of letting someone else in. 

Needless to say, when Lance woke up that morning, Keith completely on top of him, he didn’t wake him up like usual. He waited for Keith to wake up, and stared into wary and puffy, yet still gorgeous indigo eyes. He carded his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith hummed. 

“Hey Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe her?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

“I hope this goes well. I’m not ready to be a part of a real family yet.”

“Your family is what you make it. Just because she shares some blood does not make her anything to you.”

“What if I want her to?”

“Then let her in, slowly,” Lance said, “If she earns it, then she can become your family too.”

Keith nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	13. “Hur-r-ry”

“Where’s Hunk?”

Everyone in the room turned towards Lance at the question, granted it wasn’t very many people. 

“Where’s Hunk?” Katie echoed him. 

Hunk was their chief mechanic, unofficial chef, and they all know he has become the one they go to for advice. Without Hunk, they’d probably fall apart, which is odd, because he’s a more recent addition to Voltron. 

Voltron was a name they weren’t exactly sure the origins of, and they didn’t know  _ why  _ it was what the inner circle was called, but someone had to say it, and apparently it stuck. It sounded like something that a giant space robot would be called, but they all secretly liked it. 

  
  


._. 

  
  


They’d been searching for Hunk for hours at this point. Katie’s fingers were sore from typing and Lance had an unbelievable crick in his neck. They were hopeless, but couldn’t help but to keep looking. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Someone’s phone went off. Most of the team ignored it, too caught up in their search. Ten minutes later when Lance finally checked his phone, he screamed. Everyone moved to his side to see what caused the noise. 

He checked that they all could see and hit play. 

A muffled choke sounded from the phone and the camera shifted from a black screen to Hunk’s face. Be was gagged and had a nasty black eye paired with a split lip and a quiver between his eyebrows. The gag was removed and Hunk was slapped. 

“Say it!” someone off screen demanded. Hunk shook his head fiercely. “SAY IT!”

Hunk gulped and let out a rushed jumble of words. 

“Understandably, you dumbass,” Hunk’s captor said, with far too much malice for Hunk’s soft soul. He seemed to shatter under the words, slumping in his chair. Hunk was insecure about many things, but he was in speech therapy as a child and has always mumbled when he was uncomfortable. Picking at that always made it worse. 

“S-Sendak ha-s m-m-me.”

“Anything else?”

“Hur-r-ry he-e w-wa-ants to k-kill me.”

“No shit,” what the team assumed was Sendak, said off screen. “I want 3 million for him. You have 5 days.”


	14. every single play

“Keith’s sister?”

“Yeah, I’m Acxa.”

“Huh. Anyway, you can locate Sendak’s compound?

“I can. There just east of the abglodjfh-” She cut off as Lance grabbed her face. 

“ _ Shhh,”  _ Lance said, “We’re in public.”

“And?” Acxa snorted. “They don’t know we’re here. How could they have bugged it?”

“You never know,” Lance snapped. 

Acxa glared. “Then what do you suppose we do?”

“We use sign language when talking about important matters. Or we text, but since I haven’t put up new firewalls on your phone, we can’t do that,” Pidge said. 

“Then what do we do?”

“We go somewhere private,” Lance and Pidge said at the same time. They high fived. If Keith has been there, he would’ve rolled his eyes, but he was off with Adam. 

“Let’s go to  _ my _ compound.”

  
  


._.

  
  


“How do you know this place isn’t bugged?”

“We do an EMP nightly.”

“What about your computers?”

We’ve outfitted them with protective technology.”

“How do you know they aren’t bugged?”

“We do a weekly sweep and also have technology that alerts us any time the computers are tampered with. 

“Impressive, but Sendak’s group is better. One of your men  _ did _ get caught by him.”

“Yeah, but it was off site.”

“They’re still better than you.”

“How?” Pidge asked. 

“They have an impressive hierarchy. He is just a figurehead, the real threat is Haggar. They aren’t exactly working together. She’s the advisor and she’s seducing Sendak. Little does he know that she’s controlling him.”

“We’re gonna need to get to her first then,” Keith said from Lance’s side. 

“We can send Coran in, as a chef. He was a teacher for our high school theater,” Lance said. 

“You knew him back then?” Keith wondered. 

“Hunk was in  _ every single play _ . Coran put on  _ every single play _ . You went to  _ every single play.  _ I  _ took  _ you,” Lance said, warning.

“Oh I never paid attention to those, especially not the bows, since I was looking at you.”

“HABJSGUAHAFSJSZGBD- YOU CAN’T JUST  _ SAY _ THINGS LIKE THAT!” Lance was a nice shade of red at this point.

“Like what?”

“Awwwwww,” Acxa said, “my lil’ baby bro is so oblivious.”

“What did i do?”

Lance was on the floor, putting pressure on his temples. He might’ve been crying. “So cute,” he whispered.

“So cute,” Acxa repeated. 


	15. VX

“Is this a new recruit?” Haggar asked. 

“I- I am,” Coran said. 

“Was I talking to  _ you? _ ” Haggar spat.

“No- no ma’am.”

“ _ Don’t  _ speak unless you are spoken to.”

Coran nodded. 

“What is your name?”

“Cory.”

“Go cook me dinner Cory,” Haggar said and shooed him away. 

Coran was in, he didn’t know how she didn’t see through his alias of ‘Cory,’ but who was he to complain. 

He went to cook her dinner. Little did she know there was VX in it. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Three hours later Haggar was found dead from suffocation. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Sendak, without his advisor, began to slip up. His first fatal mistake was keeping Coran around, who began relaying his secrets to Katie. The second, was agreeing to a meeting with Don Pidge. The third was agreeing to an alliance with the Garrison. The fourth was agreeing to let Hunk be sent back over to the Garrison. The fifth was already in motion. 

  
  


._. 

  
  


“We still need to extract Coran from Sendak’s compound and meet Sendak to get Hunk back.” Lance said. “Coran could be compromised for all we know.”

“Who should we send for Coran?” Katie asked. 

“I’ll go,” Keith said.

“No,” Lance snapped, “I’m not gonna risk that.”

“I’ll be fine, and it’s me that’s risking it.”

Lance sighed, he knew Keith wouldn’t budge, but he still wanted him to stay at the compound. 

“You can do it Keith,” Katie said. Keith stood a little taller, but Lance shrunk, moving to his boyfriend’s side. 

  
  


._.

  
  


“We’ll get through this,” Keith said, confident. 

“I know. I just wonder what it will cost us.”

“Guess we’ll have to find out. As long as you’re with me, there’s nothing I can lose.”

A single tear slipped down Lance’s face and Keith kissed it away. 

“That’s what I’m scared about. You won’t be with me.” Lance’s hands shook where they sat on Keith’s hips. 

“I promise I’ll get back to you.”

“You better.”

They stayed like that for a long time, clutching onto each other, unbothered to move the three steps it took to get to their bed. They didn’t want this moment to end. They didn’t want to lose the love of their life. So, they memorized this moment, hoping it could be forever, but it never could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i did RESEARCH for this shit. RESEARCH


	16. “They’re headed your way”

Keith found Coran on the third floor in a holding cell. 

“Coran, you’re going to be fine, I’ve got you.” Keith bent down to help lift Hunk up.

Coran seemed relatively unharmed, but he was shaken. 

“Let’s go,” Coran managed, slurred and drowsy. 

Keith shouldered some of Coran’s  weight and they stumbled down a stark white corridor. 

“STOP! State your business.” Keith looked over his shoulder to see a probably impressive robot. 

“Um, we’re going to the med ward.”

“Would you like some assistance?” The robot's crackly voice stated. 

“No?” Keith tilted his head and scrunched his eyebrows, confused. 

“Okay,” the robot said, bland as ever. 

It spun and rolled off. Keith continued to drag Coran along, and stopped when Katie’s voice crackled through his comms. 

“ _ Get out soon, there’s an unexpected complication. _ ”

“What unexpected complication?” Keith but out through his teeth. 

“ _ Well _ ,” Katie said, “ _ Sendak’s men are not as unorganized as we thought.” _

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _ They're heading your way. _ ”

  
  


._.

  
  


10 MINUTES PRIOR 

 

“So, Don Sendak, is it?”

“Yes, uh, Lonce?”

“It’s Lance.”

Sendak hmphed and tugged at his collar. Lance smiled brightly, laying on some thick as oatmeal charm(if you don’t get that reference, google ‘thicker than a bowl of oatmeal,’ you’ll thank me later). 

“Why’d she send you?” Sendak had quite the fucking high horse in Lance’s opinion, but he ignored it. 

“I’ve been part of Don Pidge’s team since the very beginning. I was there when she decided to do this and I’ll be there ‘till she dies. Next.”

“Don’t talk to me like that, I’ll kill your little boyfriend.”

“And how will you do that?”

“I know what your  _ pathetic _ Don is up to.” Lance clicked his emergency button, sending Katie the last 30 seconds of conversation along with whatever happens next. 

“He’s on floor three with your little spy.”

  
  


._.

  
  


“GET A LINE TO KEITH NOW!”

“What’s the situation boss.”

“All you need to know is that HE IS IN DANGER!”

“Yes ma’am.” The IT guy said.

“You better watch your job,” Pidge grit through her teeth at him, when he returned, “I could do it myself.” 

“I’m aware.”

“Get out soon, there’s an unexpected complication.”

“ _ What unexpected complication?” _

Katie shooed out her men. “Well, Sendak’s men are not as unorganized as we thought.”

“ _ What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “ _ They’re headed your way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time ;)


	17. corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lived bitch

Keith was unning. Full on sprinting. He ran into a stairwell and jumped two floors down. He bolted around a corner and was met with guards. He turned around and ran, swerving to avoid getting shot. He couldn’t hear anything other than the gunshots, his comms completely drowned out. He turned one corner, trying to throw off the guards tailing him. He dprinted around another and ended up landing  
  
  


 

right

  
  
  


in

  
  
  


Haggar’s 

  
  
  


arms. 

  
  
  


She jumped from around the corner and grabs around his waist, restricting his arms. Keith strained against her hold, but then all of a sudden, a rag clamped over his mouth and everything went dark. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Keith woke up with a pounding headache. All he could see was the walls of a square, dusty, cell, and the light from under his door. He was strung up by the wrists with a heavy chain that was too tight even for his slender wrists. 

He saw a shadow in front of the light from under his door. He tensed, preparing for whoever is coming in. 

“Hello, Keith,” a raspy voice drawled as the door slipped open. “We’re gonna have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter im rlly sorry it was gonna be longer but the next will be i promise


	18. panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fuckin bACK. u might have noticed i added two chapters to the chapter count cause i needed one more for plot and i wanted to give yall some fluff cause im sorry

Lance panicked. He went absolutely fucking crazy. He somehow did it in the least Lance-way possible. But somehow, no one was surprised. 

For one, Lance started ordering people around like  _ he _ was the boss. Obviously Katie didn’t mind too much. She was more worried about finding her right hand than controlling her other right hand. Which, is obviously understandable. 

Lance ordering people around wasn’t the worst part though. Because Lance was...punching things? Stress/anger punching things was, like, Keith’s  _ brand.  _ Maybe that’s why Lance reacted the way he did. Unconsciously, he was acting like Keith. Because every fibre of his being wanted Keith back,  _ his _ Keith.  _ His.  _

Lance McClain decided then and there: Haggar was going to die, and it was going to be by his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare urself for the upload sPAM cause im almost at the prewritten part and that shit will just go up so :))))) sorry for being a lazy bitch and taking forever


	19. Lance was really fucking pissed

Haggar did  _ not  _ like being interrupted. At all. Especially not when she was focused. 

Now, you may ask, “What could she possibly be focused on?” Well, dear reader, she was focused on torturing Keith. TW for blood and torture, babes. 

Her knife, which would normally be admired by Keith, as it was beautiful, turned out to also be deadly. Keith knew all too well, as he was forced to watch an innocent woman die. She  _ died.  _ What happened to this bitch. What made Haggar so  _ evil.  _ She had literally kidnapped a woman to torture Keith by killing her. What the hell. 

She was also supposed to be dead, but what else could go wrong?

She paused, knife in the middle of cutting across Keith’s chest, when Lance burst in. Keith, already  _ covered  _ in gashes could only look at his boyfriend with a small smile, too tired to do much else. 

Lance pulled out a gun and Haggar raised her knife. But despite the saying, “Dont bring a gun to a knife fight,” Lance’s weapon of choice proved to be effective and he managed to shoot the hag in the head. She crumpled and Lance rushed over to Keith. 

“Keith, baby, I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? I love you, more than  _ anything.” _

Keith got out a soft, albeit raspy, “L-love you t-oo.” 

Lance picked up Keith by his elbows, dragging him through a few body littered hallways.  _ Apparently,  _ Keith thought _ , Lance was really fucking pissed.  _ And he was, but now thay he had Keith, he was much calmer. 

Pidge’s men rushed up the hallway and one of them picked up Keith. 

“Keith, baby, I need you to tell me where you put Coran.” 

“C-clos-et”

“Which one?” 

“Floor t-three,” Keith said and promptly passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame my mountain vacay and shitty wifi for yall getting two chapters ly peACE


	20. the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lived bitch

Keith blinked his eyes open in an unfamiliar room with harsh white lights. He felt a comfortable weight on his hand, which told him all he needed to know, Lance was there. 

“Keith,” Lance breathed, “you’re awake.” 

Keith’s eyes drifted to his side, and he saw Lance, teary eyed but smiling, clutching his hand. 

“I thought I lost you,” Lance said, and the grip on his hand tightened. 

“You know I’m too stubborn to die.”

Lance choked, “Yeah. I do.”

 

._. 

 

Ulaz, apparently, was a fucking miracle worker, because Keith was discharged from the med ward the next day and was done healing in another week. 

Because of Keith’s near death experience, Lance was even more clingy. He hadn’t felt that scared in his life. Now, more often than not, the boys were together, and always touching. Neither could bear to be apart for long, and honestly, no one blamed them. 

 

._.

 

“Keith, baby, I know you prefer sleeping shirtless, why don’t you do it anymore?” 

Keith looked at the carpet intently. 

“Is it the scars?”

Keith looked at Lance, wary. “I don’t want you to have to see them. They make you nervous.” 

“No, they don’t, baby. They’re just another part of you to love.”

“They almost killed me!” Keith near shouted. 

“But they didn’t. I love  _ all _ of you Keith. I don’t hate the scars. They show your strength. I hate how you got them, and who gave them to you, but I miss sleeping on your chest.” 

Keith nodded and took his shirt off. Then he hugged Lance and pulled them to the bed. Lance laid his  _ entire  _ body on Keith, who had no complaints. Keith wrapped his arms gently around Lance’s waist and hummed contentedly. Lance kissed his chest and then rested his cheek against it. He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and slid his fingers down to his elbows. He moved to hold Keith’s hips. 

“I love you,” Lance whispered. 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such an awful update schedule, i had a three week camp and then school is abt to start so i gotta be there at seven for training (not a sport, i d o n t run)


	21. day 365

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

“It’s day 365, nerds,” Katie announced as she walked into the common room. 

Hunk, Lance and Keith were sprawled out the couch with Lance laying against Keith’s chest and Keith leaning against the armrest. Lance’s legs were on Hunk’s lap Keith’s legs were drawn up next to Lance. Lance was asleep and Keith was playing with his hair and muttering softly. Hunk was on his phone, but put it down at Katie’s words. 

“Are we gonna shut this down?”

“Hell no.”

“Didn’t you say we would after day 365?”

“I did, but there’s no going back,” Pidge replied. “It’s better for us to run this with minimal death than whoever would take it over after us.”

“There’s always going to be some kind of organized crime,” Keith added. He gently woke Lance so he could join the discussion.

“What’s happenin’,” Lance mumbled, slurred with drowsiness.  

“It’s day 365,” Keith quietly caught him up.

“Is it over?”

“No.”

“Thank  _ God _ , I didn’t have a job lined up for after this.”

“You  _ do  _ realize that we have enough money to  _ retire _ .”

“Yep. But I wanna live that boujee life forever.”

Keith just shook his head and buried his face in Lance’s neck. 

Katie rolled her eyes and said, “That’s gay.”

Keith flicked her off and started kissing Lance. Lance wasn’t about to protest, so Katie had to intervene. She shoved Lance off Keith’s lap and sat on top of Lance’s back. 

“Keith, KEITH! HELP. THE GREMLIN’S GOT ME.”

“Can’t help you there, I’m on her payroll.”

“Oh shit, me too. Um,  _ please? _ Let me up?”

“Promise to not be gross.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise,” Lance mumbled. 

Katie let up and Keith grabbed for Lance, pulling him back into his lap. Lance koala’d around him, but at least they weren’t kissing. 

“Anyway,” Don Pidge continued, “We’re throwing a party.”

“She brought out the fuckin’ Don Voice Keith. This must be serious.”

“Hell yeah it is. This better be the party of the century.”

“I’ll be there, so of course it will be.”

Katie flicked Lance. 

“Ow.”

“Suck it up, you’re mafia.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll ‘suck it up.’”

“Good.”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“Again?”

“Shut it Holt,” Keith defended. 

“I got this,” Lance said and kissed Keith.

“YOU PROMISED!” Katie tackled them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think imma try and do weekly updates till this is over. the rest is mOstly written so i need to finish it up and then you’ll get it. but i need time and motivation and not an 84 year silence from me.


	22. dEBRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter wooo

“How’s the planning going?” Katie asked a sleep deprived pile of men. 

Hunk, who was laying on the floor, said, “Fine.”

“Terrible,” Lance said at the same time as Hunk. He and Keith were lying against Hunk. It honestly looked really comfy. 

“Can I see what you have?”

“Sure,” Keith said and handed her a binder. 

She flipped through it. “It really doesn’t look bad at all.”

“Terrible as in I haven’t slept for 76 hours,” Lance explained. 

“And why is that?”

“We can’t find a venue,” Hunk complained. 

“We  _ can  _ do it here, you know?”

“We can?”

“Yeah, dumbass.”

“Holy shit the planning is over then,” Lance said, “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

“I second that statement,” Keith said. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Lance woke up that morning  _ excited.  _

He, unlike Keith,  _ loved _ parties. He also knew he’d get to hang out with his boyfriend the whole time. Keith would undoubtedly cling to him, and maybe, just maybe, he could convince him to dirty dance. 

“Lance, calm down. You know I’m not gonna dirty dance with you.”

“Are you sure,” Lance said, then he winked. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Since the party starts at 6 i’m not getting ready till 5:30.”

“Not if I have my way.” Lance ruffled Keith’s hair. 

“What does that even mean.” 

“You’ll see. Meet me here at noon.” Lance pulled Keith into a deep kiss before they headed off to breakfast. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Katie looked up from her food at the two boys walking in, hand in hand. 

“‘Sup gays.”

Keith flicked her off and kissed Lance. 

“In front of my salad?”

“That’s a pancake,” Lance said to her. 

She rolled her eyes and said, “Everything ready?”

“Yep!” Lance beamed, “It’s gonna be great. I can even dress you, so come to my room at noon.”

“You’re gonna dress everyone you can get your hands on aren’t you?” Keith asked. 

“You bet your ass. I love doing makeovers.”

Keith just giggled at Lance into his shoulder. 

“You can stop that now, I’m trying to eat here,” Katie complained. 

“Okay, okay,” Lance said and sat down next to Keith, instead of one of them on the other’s lap. 

“Thank you,” Katie said with a bit of attitude. 

“I would say something about that attitude but I’d rather keep my job,” Lance said. 

“Smart,” Katie congratulated.

“MATT! DEBRA GOT LOOSE AGAIN!” The group heard Hunk say from the other room. 

Lance was already on the table, when Katie turned to say, “Don’t lose your shit again Lance.” She gave a pointed look at his foot in her pancakes and kept eye contact with him as she took his plate.

“HEY!”

“All’s fair in food and wusses my dude,” she said with a blank expression. 

Lance sat back down and pouted. Keith slid his plate over to Lance with a sigh. Lance looked at Keith dopily. 

“Again, in front of my salad?”

Lance giggled and fed Keith some pancake. Keith tried to protest but his cheeks were stuffed. Lance just beamed at the whole thing. 

Then Matt ran through the kitchen in just his robe, screaming, and jumped over the table and ran into the next room. There was a screech and then a loud, “BAD GATOR! BAD!” followed by a thump. 

All three looked at each other and shrugged. Katie didn’t want to know. 

“Hey Katie?”

“Mhm?”

“Can you tell the cops on the payroll not to bust the party, ‘cause it’ll be  _ loud. _ ”

“Yes, but how loud Lance?”

“Remember that concert from junior year?”

Katie nodded. 

“Louder.”

“ _ How?! _ ”

“We have Matt as DJ. He’s got a  _ lot _ of speakers and we rented some concert speakers.”

Keith gaped. He clearly didn’t plan that part of the party. 

“How does one get a hold of some of those without a concert.”

“Easy, you just invite the right people.”

“I’m not gonna ask, I’ve seen the guest list and it’s  _ big.  _ That was you?”

“Yeah, I did music and guests, Hunk did food, and Keith did decorations.”

“Keith? Keith did decorations?”

Keith gasped, offended. 

“Don’t worry I made sure they weren’t all black. He actually has taste when you force him to go for colors that aren’t monochromatic.”

“Don’t act like I don’t know you’re saying white, grey and black,” Keith sassed. 

“Oh I know. Who do you think I learned it for. I needed  _ something _ to describe your style, you emo.”

“Gasp. I’m wounded.”

Lance kissed Keith’s sass away. Keith’s expression went from salty to dreamy with just a peck. They were too cute together in Katie’s opinion. They have been since  _ tenth grade _ . Only high school relationship she knows of that worked out. It’s honestly quite adorable but she didn’t like to fuel their egos. 

Katie slammed her face into the table, to let them know she was over it (a complete lie). “I’m done with you two.” She got up and left, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after next week’s updates the chapter lengths like triple. also sorry for the short ass chapters im v much unable to write long chapters (the long ones are only long cause its a collection of like 10 short ass chaps
> 
> anyway, peace and until next week


	23. get ready with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and basic outfits. ive had these in my head since i thought of this so fite me

When Keith arrived at his and Lance’s room, he almost fell over at the sight of Lance. He was wearing a loose, navy blue, long sleeve crop top and fishnets that ended a few inches above his distressed booty shorts and went all the way down his slender legs to his matching navy blue vans high tops. 

“Stop drooling and get in here Keith.”

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but found that it was already open, and he was, in fact, drooling.

Lance forced Keith into some ripped black jeans, saying they “maintained his emo, bad-boy vibe,” along with a red tank top and red high top chucks. The tank top had low cut arm holes that showed a  _ lot _ of his sides. Keith was pretty sure that was for Lance’s enjoyment, but he wasn’t about to complain, since he could see most of Lance’s slender abs and thin waist. Lance also put this arm wrap thing on him.

Katie walked in, an hour late, which was unusual for her, but both boys decided not to ask.

Lance pulled out forest green overall shorts and a white shirt and shoved them into Katie’s hands. 

“Go change, we’re behind schedule.”

“Okay, okay.”

While Katie was gone, Lance started painting Keith’s nails black. When Katie walked in the room, he was starting on Keith’s second hand.

“Katie, get over here.”

Katie sat criss cross applesauce next to Keith and waited her turn. When Lance was done with Keith, he instructed him to keep his hands still and moved on to Katie, painting her nails white. His own were already blue, so he started on makeup. 

For Keith, Lance went simple with some winged eyeliner (that rivaled Shiro’s perfect cat eye) and highlighter. He didn’t need mascara which Lance found totally unfair. 

For Katie, Lance did dark green eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and to finish it off, some highlighter that shined green. 

For himself, Lance did a blue smokey eye, mascara and nude lipstick he was all too excited to see smeared on Keith’s lips. When he voiced this sentiment, Katie groaned and slammed her face into the wall. 

Lance started styling their hair, gelling it into a perfectly messy style for himself, a low ponytail with some intentional loose strands for Keith, and some  _ adorable _ pigtails for Katie. At least they were adorable in his opinion. 

“Lance what the fuck.”

“They’re great Katie, leave them in. Plus if we get any uninvited guests, they wont even suspect you as Don.”

“Fine, but you’ll need to start calling me Pidge soon, guests are arriving in half and hour.”

“Yeah, yeah got it.”


	24. its time bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres where a) my babes have fun, b) shit starts to go down, and c) chapters get big af
> 
>  
> 
> have fun ;)
> 
>  
> 
> check end notes for playlist link for this (theres a song for each section and these next three chapters are basically a shit ton of little chapters aLL smooshed into three hefty servings)

_ Fight & Party (feat. Bryce Fox & Jvzel) by J2 _

 

Lance, Katie, and Keith walked into the warehouse, pumped. It had been cleaned out and covered in glowing neon graffiti of Garrison inside jokes and tags. A large open bar was set against a wall and a lot of people we’re trying to get their own seats  _ at _ the bar instead of literally ten feet from it in the strategically placed couch section. The couches all faced the middle of the room. On the edges of the room, there was black lights, casting the whole place in a bright neon glow. 

It was kind of beautiful in Katie’s opinion. She’d have to thank Keith later for this. And Lance. And Hunk. Looks like her three friends are getting matching lambos with her. 

There was large speakers lining an entire wall that was blaring a song that Matt had added some bass to. The whole place seemed to buzz with the beat and on the dance floor, a mass of people was starting to form. The dance floor was covering half of the 5,000 square foot beast that Katie had built on the compound’s property. No one was exactly sure how much land Pidge owned, and her inner circle kept it that way for things like this. Most people just walked in and stared around the room in shock at the massive warehouse.

When people saw Pidge they parted for her, allowing her to walk to her brother. 

“Hey Matt, what’s up?”

“Not much, just tryna get this party started.”

“Hm, I like the playlist so far. Put on some Black Eyes Peas for me.”

“Thanks K- Pidge. See ya later, sis. I mean, uh Don- Boss? Pidge?”

“Just Pidge Matt. You’re such a dork when you’re not stoned,” Katie teased her brother. 

She paused, eyes glancing at Lance, reminding her of something. “Where’s Debra?”

“Oh yeah,” Matt said, “Keith suggested we do a cage thing for her so she’s here.” He pointed to the far corner.

“I’ll have to go hang out there for a while. I’ll use it as a Lance free zone.”

Matt looked over Katie’s shoulder to two aforementioned boys sucking face. “Oh my god, did they never learn the rules of PDA?”

“Oh they never got PDA’d, ‘cause the teachers thought they were cute together.”

“Of course they did.”

“They are cute together,” Katie mused, “but don’t tell them that, it’ll go to their heads.” 

Matt held up his hands, an invitation to switch to sign language for more privacy. Katie nodded. 

[Matt, to Katie: So how much did you have to pay off the cops to stay away from here tonight?]

[Katie, to Matt: Too much, but now I feel like it’s worth it]

[Matt, to Katie: Yeah definitely. My goal for tonight is to get 10 unanswered noise complaints.]

[Katie, to Matt: You do realize we don’t have neighbors. The closest people are mom and dad and they know about this.]

“Yep, and you are  _ so  _ grounded for not answering their texts last night,” Matt said out loud. 

“SHIT!”

  
  


._.

  
  


_ I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas  _

 

Lance had Coran, who was bartending, make 7 rainbow shots for the inner circle. 

“To getting paid more than a teacher,” Allura started the toast. 

Predictably, Coran said something like, “To going on endless adventures.”

“To cooking as much as I want to,” Hunk said. 

“To my awesome boyfriend,” Shiro toasted. 

“To my cooler, more grizzled boyfriend!, Lance one-upped. 

“To my sharpshooter,” Keith states simply, but fondly. 

“To peanut butter,” Katie said. 

“AND TO VOLTRON!”

 

._.

  
  


_ Above and Beyond by Bassnectar and Seth Drake _

 

Some electronic song was playing in the background. It had a lot of bass and with Keith just a bit tipsy, Lance was able to coax him onto the dance floor.

“What’re we doin’?” Keith asked. 

“Dancing,” Lance said. 

“I already  _ told _ you I don’t wanna dirty dance.”

“We’re  _ not,”  _ Lance replied.

“Okay then.”

They ended up dirty dancing to Matt’s bass boosted electro music. Keith was easier to convince than Lance thought he’d be. 

“LANCE! PDA! STOP TWERKING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

“WHAT IF I SAID NO?”

Pidge just glared. Everyone in her line of sight took three steps back. 

“Uh, backing up now. Sorry Keith, love you but I value  _ life. _ ” 

“Over me?” Keith had taken a second shot by this point and was a little more than tipsy. 

“No I choose both, that just means sacrificing, ya know, happiness.”

“Stop being so dramatic Lance,” Katie said, “you can go back to  _ that  _ when I’m out of sight of it.”

Lance perked back up. “Yes!” He pumped his fist. 

“I was totally gonna do that anyway,” Keith said. 

“I know,” Katie replied, “you’re the smart one.”

“Ouch, I’m wounded.”

Keith patted his head and left to get more drinks. 

  
  


._.

  
  


_ Crank That by Soulja Boy Tell ‘Em _

 

As the song started blaring from the speakers, everyone immediately dropped what they were doing to join the mass of people on the dance floor. Back when they were in high school, only Lance and Katie would’ve known what to do. But Katie and Lance had to educate the third piece of their trio on what to do. 

_ “What is a ‘crank that?’” _

_ Lance, who was at his first dance with the boy, facepalmed. “It’s a dance,” he answered simply.  _

_ “Can you show me?” Keith asked.  _

_ “Yeah. It’s like this,” Lance said and did the previously mentioned movement.  _

_ “Uh… Like this?” Keith asked as he attempted the move. Then he fell. _

_ “Oh no. KATIE! GET OVER HERE!” Lance yelled. He needed assistance.  _

_ Katie who was in ninth grade at the time, because she skipped almost all of elementary, walked in. “I’m needed?” she asked.  _

_ “Yes. He can’t crank that.” _

_ Her expression turned grave. She decided to test him. Katie cleared her throat and… _

_ “Do any of the words and phrases, Harlem shake, bae, Kimye, on fleek, Yeezus, Sharknado, or bye Felicia mean anything to you?” Katie interrogated.  _

_ “I know what sharknado is?” _

_ “And he picks the  _ worst _ possible one. Typical.” He turned to face Keith more, “A ten year old knows more about pop culture than you. This is sad.” _

_ Keith didn’t seem to care.  _

_ Lance slammed his head against a wall. That he walked 10 yards to get to.  _

_ Keith sighed.  _

  
  


_._. _

  
  
  


_ 1999 (R3HAB Remix) by Charli XCX and Troye Sivan _

 

Katie was sitting peacefully in her half drunken haze, when Lance stumbled up to her. 

“ThiSss mY sOnNg!” he said. 

“LaNNnnCceeeeeeee, where you gO?” Keith whined, he looked to be on the verge of tears. 

Lance turned to him and started walking, only to face plant with a dull thud.

Keith burst into tears, “Lance are you oKaY?!?!” He started panicking. 

Lance shakily lifted a hand up, in a thumbs-up gesture. 

Keith clutched him and continued crying. Katie walked away, she didn’t have the patience for them sober, let alone  _ now. _

  
  


_._. _

  
  


_ Lose Yourself by Eminem _

 

The inner circle was sitting criss-cross applesauce in a circle, preparing to play truth or dare/spin the bottle. 

Shiro explained beforehand what was about to happen, “Someone will announce if they’re doing truth or dare or spin the bottle, then they spin and depending on what you they chose, they either kiss or ruin someone.” 

Half the group looked nervous and the other half looked way too excited. This was a mistake. 

Katie started off, “I’m doing truth or dare,” and spin the bottle. It landed on Hunk, who looked nervous. Who wouldn’t be though, it was Katie. 

“Um, truth?” Hunk said, nervousness tinting the air around them. 

“What’s happening with you and Shay? You talk about her a  _ lot.” _

Hunk turned a red that rivaled Keith’s high tops. “Heh, uh, we’re kinda, um, dating?”

“Congrats, bro!” Lance high fived him. 

“Ok, I pick truth or dare,” Hunk said as he spun the bottle. It landed on Allura. 

“Dare.”

“Lick Debra.”

“Hunkwhatthe _ fuck _ ,” she said, gaping. 

He shrugged innocently. 

“I never, in all my years, have seen Hunk be so- just, evil. I blame Pidge,” Lance said. Everyone, including Katie, nodded. 

Allura sighed and stood up. The rest of Voltron filed after her in precession. 

“MATT!” Allura yelled. 

“Yes?” Matt asked. 

“I have to lick Debra.”

“PIDGE! STOP  _ DOING _ THINGS LIKE THIS!” Matt screeched. 

Katie shrugged and said, “It wasn’t me this time, it was Hunk.”

“ _ Hunk?”  _ Matt asked, alarmed.

Katie noded eagerly and high fived Hunk. 

Matt sighed. “I’ll get Debra.”

He walked to Debra’s corner and pulled unlocked her cage. He hooked her sparkly pink leash onto her matching collar, and he walked her over to the circle. 

Allura bent over and carefully licked the alligator. 

There was a drunken cheer from all of Voltron and Matt. They all sat down, right where they were, and continued. Matt walked back to his DJ booth and continued his job. 

  
  


._.

 

_ Ritual (feat. Wrabel) by Marshmello _

 

How does Keith always end up in these situations. 

He was forced into a dance circle by Lance and Allura. He feels like they ganged up on him. 

They all were shifting back and forth in their small huddle. Lance jumped into the middle of the circle and did the Orange Julius. There was the distinct sound of a facepalm to Keith’s left. He looked over and saw Katie shaking her head as she pushed Lance out of her way. She started doing the most intense Floss any of them have ever seen. They were all too impressed to complain about the dance. Matt strutted into the circle and shoved Katie out of the way. He started Shooting. 

“NO!” Lance screamed. Lance shoved Keith into Matt and Matt was forced out of the circle. 

Keith panicked and started doing the Macarena, just as the chorus started. Lance quickly joined in and then the rest of the circle. 

  
  


._.

  
  


_Immortals_ _by Fall Out Boy_

 

As soon as the song started, every past and present emo stopped what they were doing and started singing. 

Lance was left in stunned silence as half of his friends started singing. Having known Keith for pretty much ever, he obviously knew the song. After a nudge from Katie and Keith, he joined in, reluctantly. 

Keith scaled Lance’s back and sat on his shoulders, adding to the overall mood of the song. 

At this moment, they felt immortal. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If only it could last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will be in two weeks uNLess ur bitch gets in the mood to write in her very little free time (if u think im a bit busy youre wrong i left the house at 7 today and got back at fucking 9:15. i wanna die. also this is being posted minutes before midnight my time to tEchnically i didnt post late (sorry anyway). wow usually i dont write this much, but i digress, lemme know if u like the format, if you dont, sucks cause most of the rest of this is written the same way. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> party playlist links—copy paste them, if i figure out how to properly link them from my phone (imma see if html-ing the link will work later) then i will fix em
> 
> on apple music:  
> https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/pl.u-xlyNqLWCk19Pxdm
> 
> youtube:  
> [will be up in a week tops im fixing the songs since i changed the playlist to avoid a few(read: 1)... unsavory... artists]
> 
> spotify:  
> if my friend finally uses her spotify to make it then ill link it i dont use spotify since i have apple music
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed! love yall and i appreciate the comments and kudos!


	25. guess whos fuckin back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry abt the wait yall

Handclap by Fitz and The Tantrums

 

Shiro walked over to the bar to get more drinks for himself and Adam. He got back to Adam right at the first handclap part. Adam’s over dramatic clapping almost knocked Shiro over. 

“Heyyyyyyy Shito- . Heh- oops.”

Adam was an… interesting drunk and an even more ‘interesting’ person. Shiro loved him anyways, made clear by the obvious aura of protectiveness surrounding Shiro when he was near Adam. 

Shiro leaned over to kiss Adam and abruptly stopped. Adam whined and looked like he was about to cry. Why did he stop ? Adam didn’t know, and with the face Shiro was making, Adam didn’t expect an answer out of Shiro any time soon. 

He followed Shiro’s gaze and saw a cop. Not just any cop though, Shiro’s asshole ex-boyfriend who had anger issues and 3 other men on the side. Adam saw red and suddenly the driving beat pushed his anger forward, not his good mood. He moved himself in front of Shiro, blocking his view. Not being able to see  Curtis  forced Shiro out of his trance. 

“It’s- it’s him,” Shiro said brokenly. 

“I know, I know.” Adam pulled Shiro in for a hug and Shiro tucked his face into Adam’s chest, unwilling to look at  Curtis . Adam just rubbed gentle circles into Shiro’s back and murmured reassurances into his ear. 

From behind them came a snide, “So you actually found someone else. Surprising considering-” 

“Shut. Up.” Adam sneered. 

“Ooh a  feisty  one. You were always one for a challenge.”

“The only challenge I’m going to have is finding out how to  shove my fist down your throat.” 

“ Oh nice, I’m so scared. Not like you lost an arm to some pavement. 

At this point Shiro had Adam turned around, his arms clasping around Adam’s middle. A silent reassurance that he wasn’t alone in this. Katie stepped in front of Shiro and Adam. 

“Do you know who I am?” she asked. 

“Why would it matter, child? Get out of the way.”

“It matters, because around here I’m known as Don Pidge. I  own this city. And you, a sorry excuse for a cop, know nothing of what I can do. It matters, because you could be dead and disposed of within an hour and nobody would know.  It matters, because you messed with the wrong person in  my own warehouse. Get the fuck away from me.”

Katie’s monologue had the right effect and caused Curtis to scurry away to ruin someone else’s night. Katie pitied them. 

  
  


._.

  
  


I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Seeb remix) by Mike Posner

 

“How quick can we get rid of that asshole?” Katie asked Lance, who shockingly wasn’t pressed against Keith for once. Katie decided to take advantage of the opportunity and Lance’s weirdly perceptive mind. 

“Well, he’s the son of a senator and a cop, so if we killed him, he’d get a lot of press. We’d have to make him completely disappear  or we’d have to frame someone.”

“Is there anyone we can frame for this.”

“His father would work. He’s been accused of abusing his  ex -wife and he is oddly disconnected from Curtis. If we did this, we could take down the father too.”

“Who’s his father?”

“Remember Mr. Dodan from last months biggest asshole we can’t afford to kill list?”

“That dude? He gave me a fucking barbie doll.”

“Yeah. And he was all high and mighty, like he thought he wasn’t well, useless to us. When we kicked him out he was furious. It seems he just wanted as much money as we were willing to give him.”

“Yeah, I remember. He has like, no sway. We only wanted him to spy.”

“Yep.”

  
  


._.

  
  


My House by Flo Rida

 

Katie was half-drunk and sitting in a booth with Allura. People were periodically coming up to her to pay respect, but she didn’t really care. 

Keith and Lance were doing as expected and making out against the wall across the room. Adam and Shiro were in much the same state as Keith and Lance. Hunk was off talking to Shay and, even from across the room, Katie could see the blush settled over his skin. Coran was talking to Matt in the DJ booth. 

Allura was honestly shit-faced. She started poking Katie and screaming the lyrics. 

“Thiss is yer fUckin’ houuuse Pidgge! LEt peopLee knowww.” She was slurring her words and gesticulating widely. Katie scooted farther from her to avoid being hit in the face and sighed. 

Klance, as the group had started calling them, picked that moment to walk up. Their eyes were hazy and Keith was stumbling, having to be held up by Lance. 

“Y’knoww,” Lance started, “‘tis your housse. You  shOuld sinng alooong.” 

Katie sighed. “Welcome to my house,” she muttered once. 

“Not ‘nnnuff,” Lance huffed, indignant. 

“No,” Katie said. “I own this place, so I don’t gotta do-”

She was cut off when, literally out of nowhere, Shiro’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his shoulders.  walked to the dancefloor and started dancing. The rest of Voltron joined in and soon they’re a huddle of movement and good feels. Katie is completely content, surrounded by her friends—no  family —and she committed this exact moment to her memory, unwilling to let it go. 

  
  


._.

  
  
  


Sick Boy by The Chainsmokers

 

Ironic that Matt played this artist as they  literally  chain smoked a blunt. Pidge didn’t seem one to get high, unlike Matt. Most of her friends didn’t seem like stoners either. They only seemed to do so special occasions, and apparently this party qualified. Pidge, who was clearly crossfaded, tried to stand up, but ultimately failed. She tripped and fell onto Lance and Keith. 

“Ewww, your gay will infect me now,” she joked. Somehow, even wasted and high as fuck, her words didn’t slur.  Impressive for a 14 year old,  Curtis thought irritably. He was honestly a little but jealous of Voltron. They had money, friends, youth. He was almost 30, poor, and he had no one. He was working for a beat down and utterly powerless mob for no pay.  

He wasn’t  watching  Voltron exactly. He just happened to have them in his line of sight. Lance pointed at him over Keith’s arm, which was wrapped around him snugly. Curtis was jealous of that too. 

When Curtis was 22 he was an idiot. He figured that out too late apparently. He had approached Shiro, hoping to apologize, but for some reason he couldn’t. For some reason he lashed out and now, he had no chance of even being their friend. He remembers what happened like it was yesterday, but obviously it didn’t matter. He approached Voltron anyway, hoping to share his side of the story. 

“Hey-” he started. 

“No,” he was cut off, by none other than Hunk. Curtis had thought Hunk would be the nicest, and from what he’d heard, Hunk was, but not to him. 

“I want to explain.”

“We don’t want you to. Just leave,” Keith cut in, with a harrowing glare. 

“I want to  apologize.”  The clear guilt in his voice must have convinced them, because Shiro himself said, “Okay.” 

“Well, it started when…”

  
  


._.

  
  


Walls Could Talk by Halsey

 

5 YEARS AGO

 

Shiro sighed contentedly, breathing in deeply. Curtis ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair and continued texting on his phone. 

Curtis>Antony

(7:56-Curtis)  hey baby

(7:56-Antony)  hi <3

Curtis wasn’t sure how he felt about what he was doing. He cared for Shiro. He cared for Zane. He cared for Antony. He cared for Kev. But, he couldn’t just  pick  one. Well, he had someone in mind, but he wanted to wait. Don’t get him wrong, he hated lying to them and he  wanted to love at least one of them, but, well… he’d never wanted to open himself up like that. 

Curtis>Zane

(8:03-Zane)  gm bb

(8:04-Curtis)  gm lovely

Curtis wished this wasn’t so  hard.  He’d started talking to multiple guys at once, hoping to fall for one of them after a few weeks. But weeks bled into months, and now, he was two years  in. And he felt hopeless. He wanted all of them. He wanted none of them. He wanted to make sense of this. 

Curtis>Kev

(8:07-Curtis)  hello sunshine

(8:10-Kev)  Hello Curty

Curtis used to  hate that nickname. Not so much anymore. 

Shiro stirred next to him and Curtis put his phone down to lay back with him. Usually he got up to greet his early risers and then went back to sleep on Saturdays. He could spend some time with Shiro before he had to go. 

“Morning darling,” Curtis whispered, so not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. He kissed the side of Shiro’s mouth and nuzzled his cheek. If he had to choose, it’d be Shiro. Shiro was a warm presence, no matter what. He gave really great hugs and he was beautiful. Curtis loved him for his smile, his laugh, his unfaltering faith in everyone. 

Wait… Curtis  loved  him. This is the day he’d waited for for two years. He felt awful though. He wanted to let the others down easily, but that wasn’t much of an option after so long. How would he tell Shiro?

When they finally did get up, an hour later, they headed out. 

While walking down the street, he spotted Kev’s scary older brother. He tried to usher Shiro into a random shop, but he wasn’t quick enough. 

“HEY! CURTIS!” Gabe yelled. 

Curtis spun on his heel slowly. Gabe started sprinting towards him and just as he went to sock him in the jaw, Shiro stepped in. 

“I see you with this random guy, and what am I supposed to think? You’re dating my  brother.”

“That’s a lie,” Shiro said from in from of him. He was holding a busted nose and Curtis could see the blood dripping down his beloved’s face. He saw red and shoved Shiro behind him. 

“I have no idea who you think I am, but you must be wrong,” he stated, like he wasn’t lying through his teeth. Needless to say, Gabe tried to punch him again. Shiro stepped ahead of him again and took the blow. He fell onto his arm, letting out a cry as is was shattered. Curtis could hear all the bones in his arm breaking and saw his bone sticking out of his shoulder. That couldn’t be good. 

A hospital trip, surgeries, infection, amputation, and some high medical bills later, Shiro went home. Alone. Curtis let him go, watching him move slowly and dejectedly. Curtis had tried to explain what happened. He wanted to keep Shiro by his side. He wanted Shiro to know that he was the only one that mattered, but Shiro wouldn’t listen. He left and Curtis watched him go. He felt hollow, and he felt tired. But he couldn’t sleep. 

Months later and Curtis still couldn't forget Shiro. His warm embrace, his gentle hands. His perfect  everything . He couldn’t believe he’d lose the love of his life. To a side hoe’s brother, nonetheless. He felt disgusting, because just as he’d realized his love, he’d lost him. Shiro wasn’t dead of course, he was too resilient. But he was dead to Shiro and that was just as bad. In one fell swoop, he’d lost everything, but at least he’d gotten to love Shiro first. At least when he inevitably dies alone, he’ll have memories of what could’ve been to keep him company. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Cheap Thrills (feat. Sean Paul) by Sia

 

Shiro took a shot as Curtis finished his story. “You’re still an asshole, you know?”

“Yeah. I just wanted you to know that I did love you. That in the end I would’ve chosen you.”

“How does that make it better? What about the others? How did they manage.”

“They were angry. They had every right to be. It worked out somewhat though, because they’re all dating now.”

“Do they know what happened to me? That I got pushed at  just the right angle. That even if it didn’t get infected, I would’ve had no use of it. That I had to get surgery to fix my nose. That I’m beyond repair.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Though something good did come out of it for me. I started training, fighting. And because of that I met Adam.” He grinned at the glasses-clad man beside him.  

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Curtis started to get up.

“Wait,” Shiro said. “I wanna let you know that I’m over it. So don’t go feeling sorry for me. You obviously learned your lesson. Move on.”

Curtis nodded and stood. 

Shiro took another shot. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Swalla (feat. Nicki Minaj and Ty Dolla $ign) by Jason Derulo

 

Coran wasn’t with the group at the time, probably talking to Matt still. Coran was fascinated by technology, and Matt had the means to quench his thirst for knowledge. In fact, Matt loved rambling about tech. 

Lance had ordered a round of blowjobs.  Not the sexual kind, Katie made sure. Well, they were kind of sexual. 

“They’re drinks,” Lance explained, “You just take them sexily. Oh, and no hands”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Katie muttered.

“Ah, not to worry young aroace, I got you,” Lance made jazz hands, “vodka.” 

“Thank  God .” She took her vodka from Lance and took it without even a grimace. 

“Keith~ baby,” Lance drawled, “us first.”

Keith huffed but complied. Lance stuck the blow job between Keith’s thighs and kept eye contact with him as he took the drink between his lips and flicked his head up. Keith gulped. He gingerly took his shot from Lance and made Lance lie down, with the glass in his mouth. Keith kissed Lance around the shot and then slowly tilted his head, showing of his slender neck. Lance stared. 

“Alright,” Allura clapped, “my turn.”

“Thank you, Allura. I thought they were about to fuck  on the table. ” Pidge shook her head at them. They huffed but kept quiet. 

“Hmm. I think I’ll take it from Romelle. ROMELLE!” Allura shouted for Romelle who came lightning fast, somehow having heard her name over the pumping bass. Allura placed the shot between Romelles boobs and took it in the same fashion as Lance, with a quick flick and some deep eye-contact. Romelle flushed a deep crimson. 

“Ooo my turn,” Hunk said. 

He left the table and came back a few seconds later with Shay. He’d apparently mustered up a ton of courage in the last hour, as he didn’t even hesitate to place the blowjob between her boobs. It was probably the liquid courage helping him. He took the shot somehow gently, in a very sweet Hunk fashion. 

Next up was Adam and Shiro, who took their shots from each other’s literal  asscheeks.  Katie was too drunk to be grossed out. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Work (feat. Drake) by Rihanna

 

Lance and Keith disappeared after the blowjobs, and Katie would rather not think about what they were doing. Adam and Shiro were also gone, leaving Katie, Allura, and Hunk to wander around in search of Coran. He wasn’t with Matt like they’d previously thought, so they decided to go on a quest for him. 

They would rather not have found him, as he was making out with some dude in a corner. 

Ew,  they all thought and then b-lined for the farthest possible spot from him. 

  
  


._.

  
  


One Kiss by Dua Lipa 

 

“OH MY GOD!  GUYS YOU MISSED IT!” Allura screeched at Lance and Keith as they approached. 

“What happened?” Lance asked. He was dazed but no one wanted to comment on it. 

“We saw Coran making out with some dude.”

“What the  fuck? ” Keith said, shocked. 

“I know right?” Katie added. 

“Are any of out friends straight?” Keith asked. 

Lance started ticking off his fingers. “Well maybe- no, no he’s pan. Hmmm… I think we have one.”

“Wow. We really do travel in packs,” Hunk said. 

“Tell me about it,” Keith said dryly. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Motorsport by Migos, Nicki Minaj & Cardi B 

 

“Motorsport,” Lance started. 

“Put that thing in sport,” Katie continued. 

“Shorty bad,” Allura added. 

They continued like this until the Nicki part, gradually getting louder and playing off each other. When the Nicki part hit, Lance took it away, and Keith just shook his head. After the Nicki part, Lance leaned over to whisper something to Keith, who never found out what he was going to say, due to him pulling Lance in for a deep kiss. 

Allura and Katie continued without him, scream singing at this point. Keith chuckled as he pulled away, allowing for Lance to join back in. 

“YOU DON’T WANNA SMOKE WITH ME, THIS IS A LACED BLUNT!” He yelled. 

As they continued on, they started jumping around and dancing, which proved to be dangerous when Lance smacked Katie and Keith with a single wide arm gesture. He didn’t even look apologetic as he said sorry and then jumped back into the song. 

Keith surprised everyone when he joined in on the last verse, causing Lance to beam brightly. Keith was way to fond of that fucking smile. 

  
  


._.

  
  


Mia Khalifa by iLOVEFRiDAY

 

“Whoooooooo do you think you are?” Lance screeched while pointing at Lotor, chained to the corner opposite of Debra. He was allowed to come to the party if he agreed to being cuffed. 

Keith joined in, “You were sucking dick for a foreign carrrr!” 

The song continued and Lance and Keith made a spectacle of their joke about Lotor. Soon all their friends had joined in. 

“HIT OR MISS?” everyone in the room yelled in beautifully terrifying synchronization. “I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS, HUH?” Even Lotor joined in on his own diss. Voltron was  living . 

Then they heard gunshots.  

 

._.

 

Fairly Local by Twenty One Pilots

 

“CURTIS WHAT THE HELL!” Katie screeched. 

“Just doing my job  child.” 

“Who the fuck do you even work for?”

Curtis looked nervous. “Sendak.”

Katie turned to the rest of Voltron. 

“I knew we shoulda killed that bitch,” Allura said. Everyone nodded. 

“How many of Sendak’s people are here?” Keith asked, “And I’ll know if you lie, I’m sure you value your life.”

“Only fourteen. That’s all we have outside of Sendak himself. The rest left or got killed. I’m only still a part of it because I need the money. 

“Well, team, gather your weapons.” Katie was  pissed.  Her party was  not  about to get ruined by some desperate low life. 

 

._. (hey guys, tw for violence and blood)

 

Ahead of Myself by X Ambassadors & The Knocks

 

They were scouring the party for Sendak’s men (marked by purple tattoos on their left wrist, as informed by Curtis). 

They had already taken down two of them and were just beginning to tail the second when he turned around and shot at team Voltron. 

Adam fell with a sickening thump. Shiro was at his side instantly, holding his already blood soaked shirt over Adam’s wound fiercely. 

“I am  not losing you.”

“I love you.” Adam coughed harshly and drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short ive been struggling and had too much going on to focus on this as much as it deserves to be focused on. so here i am and its done and as an apology i finished it in one sitting


	26. as we near the finish line

Papercut (feat. Troye Sivan) by Zedd  (tw—violence)

 

Adam got carted off to Ulaz and the team was informed that he would make it. 

While Shiro had been at Adam’s side, Keith, feeling a deep rooted rage at his brother’s pain,  attacked . Lance had to pull the man off of the infiltrator’s limp and beaten body, where he was met by a sobbing and shaking Keith. 

But, now here they were, two fighters short, (Shiro went with Adam) and desperate to catch the other 11. They needed a plan.

 

._.

 

Purple Yellow Red and Blue (Passion Pit Remix) by Portugal. The Man

 

They were cramped in the gender neutral restroom, Katie on top of the toilet, phone held up as she wrote down the plan. 

“So, what you’re saying is split up? That’s the worst possible idea.” Katie was frowning at Keith. 

“No,” he said, “if we split up then we’ll get less attention. And we won’t  really be splitting up, we will just be hiding a bit farther away. We’re gonna confuse them by using different people each time, so if they’re communicating, they won't know who’s after them.” Katie’s brow furrowed and her nose pinched, almost a sneer, but more of her  ‘I gotta think because maybe I’m not right this time’  face. 

“Yeah,” she relented. “That would work.

  
  
  


“Me and Hunk first.”

 

._.

 

Nothing but Trouble (Instagram Models) [Dance Remix] by Charlie Puth

 

Hunk and Katie glanced to their left, locking eyes with Lance, the only member of their team watching, (less sus) and took a deep breath. 

They turned back to their target, spotting the hideous overshirt he wore, and using it to keep eyes on him despite the crowd. Pidge, being short and all, snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to the sight of Hunk rushing forward, fist raised. 

 

-

-

 

Shiro and Matt were up next. They searched the room for anyone with a purple tattoo on their wrist, but to no avail. Finally, when they were starting to lose hope, they were commed in by Katie. 

“There’s three of them by Debra’s cage. Bring Curtis so it’s an even fight.”

Shiro sighed, but headed to Curtis. He grabbed Curtis, probably a bit too roughly, but who cares, and drug him off to Debra’s cage. 

They could hear the three men chatting gruffly. 

“Look at this thing! Where’d the baby dom even get this?” the first thug mocked, voice scratching as it boomed. 

“She has her little lackeys. They’re awfully loyal for people she could dispose of easily,” thug number two said. 

Thug number three chimed in with a startlingly perceptive answer, “They probably went to school together. I mean look how old that mullet boy is.” 

“This is going to be all too easy,” Curtis whispered between Matt and Shiro, “Just push them in with Debra. She’ll take care of them.”

“No,” Shiro sighed, “She won’t. That lazy gator doesn’t do anything.”

“Watch this,” Curtis said, growing far too big for his britches. He waltzed up behind Thug #2 and shoved him  hard.  The large man toppled into the alligator cage, grappling for purchase, which he found in Curtis’ shirt. 

“FUCK!” Curtis screamed falling with the man. Shiro and Matt shared a look. 

They shrugged and went after #1 and #3. Matt decided it’d be a great idea to  jump,  fucking  jump  on Thug #3, and latch on as the large man spun and shook to try and throw him off. Shiro, with all of his muscles and cool tricks, decided to simply deck the thug in the face, toppling him instantly. Shiro sat on his target and watched Matt and Curtis, unworried. Matt, for his part, managed to slam his thug’s face into a wall, ending his fight.

As Matt turned to make sure Shiro was fine, he glimpsed none other than Debra, with the upper hand. How she managed to get on top of Thug #2  and Curtis is something only Shiro knows, but it must've been impressive. Matt, stunned, did not miss Debra snapping at Curtis’ ankle, effectively unsilencing the man. 

Curtis’ screech was blood curdling. 

 

._.

 

Wild (XXYYXX Remix) by Troye Sivan

 

“Lance! Get off Keith’s lap we need to focus!”

“But-“

“Nope. I’m not wasting time on this. If you’re going to PDA, do it quieter.” 

“We were listening!”

Allura shoots him a look.

“I promise we can listen.”

“And I’m an alien,” Allura rolls her eyes. 

Lance sighs and slides to his feet. 

 

._.

 

Lost in Stereo (Cobra Starship Suave Suarez Remix) [Bonus Track] by All Time Low

 

Up next was Coran and Allura. They decided to have a group meeting since the remaining 5 of Sendak’s infiltrators could be anywhere. 

“Where could they be?” Coran’s moustache twitches with concentration on the security feeds in front of him. 

“What about those guys? They look rough?” Lance peers over the tablet in Coran’s hand. 

“Nah, those are the caterers.” 

Lance hums. 

“Well the only way we can see who’s with Sendak is to see their wrists.” 

Katie perks up from her place on the countertop. “We can do something with wristbands. Like an unlimited drinks pass or something.” 

Keith taps his fingers together. “We can bring in paintball guns. Sendak's lackeys would be all over something like that.” 

“I’ll get right on it.” Coran straightens up and starts typing at the tablet.

 

._.

 

Don’t (Rick Ross Remix) by Ed Sheeran

 

Little did the partygoers know, Keith and Lance were administering the wristbands, catching the tattoos and giving the men wristbands that were prepared with trackers. 

Let the games begin…

 

-

-

 

They had to wait three rounds before it was the lackeys’ turn. They grabbed actual guns instead of paintball ones and followed the men closely. Their instincts, refined with practice, were precise and they easily plucked off four of the five remaining thugs. The issue was, one of them had a brain cell or two, because he noticed his friends disappearing and put two and two together. 

They found his torn wristband in a trash bin. 

 

._.

 

Either Way (feat. Joey Bada$$) by Snakehips & Anne-Marie

 

“Babe we can do this. You and I are the only ones who know what this asshole looks like and you and I both know there’s no way in hell we could successfully describe him. It’s up to us.”

Keith sighed,  “You had me at ‘babe.’ You know I can’t resist you.” 

Lance’s eyes twinkled.

 

-

-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’ve spotted him!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Keith!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance panicked and shot at the first thing he saw. Luckily, it was their target. Keith sighed in relief and ran as the body of the man that had gripped him in a chokehold collapsed. Lance greeted him with open arms and they spun in their hug. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I knew I could count on you sharpshooter.”


	27. the epilogue

Victorious by Panic! At the Disco

 

Curtis ended up fine, walking with a new limp and a bruised ego, but otherwise fine. 

Shiro and Adam worked out in the long run, no surprise there. 

Allura eventually fell for Lotor despite all of the drama. 

Coran retired and now spends his time writing books about his adventures. 

Hunk and Shay lived happily ever after. 

Keith and Lance continued their game of push and pull and as the years wore on, it never stopped. 

Katie stayed a Dom until her death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are getting shorter i have another short one to make up for it tho


	28. the will of a dead woman

Hall of Fame (feat. will.i.am) by The Script

 

The bar’s screen flicked to a news channel. “As requested by the last will and testament of Katie Holt, this video was shown to the police chief last sunday. I’ve been told the video is shocking, so sit down if you can.”

“Hi. As some of you may know, I am Katie Holt, an average scientist. I graduated high school at age 13. I went to college 5 years later. Here’s why: I have gone by an alternate name for years now. Most of you have heard of a person that goes by the name, Don Pidge. I am here to confess that I am in fact, her. I am not confessing because I feel guilty. I’m confessing because even in death, I know I still hold power. I also confess to let my enemies know this: You may think that since I’m dead that I can’t get to you. Trust me, I know people who can. So be wise, stay under my team’s control. Because if you don’t, well, it’s not up to me what happens to you. I may have spared countless lives as a don. I never killed without purpose, but I can’t control my right hand men now. So, don’t cross them. It’s a mistake. Well, bye mom, dad, even Matt and my crew. I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly if you made it this far with me and my shitty update schedule then kudos to you not me. also this shows a lot abt my taste in music and im sorry if you dont like it. i learned that im too chaotic to write regularly bc ill get bored and the writing quality will decline. um i mAy write a few short side fics on this but i think im happy w this.


End file.
